Pigtails
by Emikachan6576
Summary: They say when a boy pulls on your hair, it means they like you. One-shot!


**AN: Hey there! I'm pretty new to Fanfiction, so I don't know quite how this works, so bare with me :) This little fic has been sitting on my flash drive for months now, so I've decided to finally go ahead and post it! Please enjoy and do leave a review at the end. It always makes my day when someone is kind enough to leave a note that shows appreciation ^_^**

**Note: The characters are all pretty much in the same age group in this story. Just throwing that out there to clear anything up! Also, I read somewhere online that Runo loves liver kabobs, correct me if I'm wrong!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pigtails

oOo

They say when a boy pulls on your hair, it means they like you.

oOo

A small, five-year old bluenette growled in frustration. It was always cute dress this, pretty shoes that. Couldn't her parents understand that she didn't like dressing up? At _all_?

"Runo! Why don't you come and try this one?" A kind, plump woman was holding a very frilly, _very_ pink sundress. Runo's glare intensified as she attempted to burn the… _thing_… with her eyes alone. Unfortunately, when you're only a toddler, the glare was at best a childlike pout.

Laughing at her daughter's expression, Mrs. Misaki placed the scrap of pink frilliness back on the rack. Leaning down and grasping the young girl's hand, she led them away from the clothing store. She was careful not to let the child wriggle away in the crowded mall.

"Well, if you don't like clothes, I suppose we could drop by the food court before we head home." At her mother's words, Runo's face lit up like Christmas. Practically drooling already, she imagined taking a bite out of a delicious liver kabob. Nodding her head eagerly, she dragged her mother forward in anticipation for her favorite food.

When the pair arrived at the food court and got in the short line, the girl was bouncing on her heels in excitement. "Mommy, you know what I want, right? A whole plate full of liver kabobs!" Runo squealed, her high-pitched voice bursting with glee.

"Of course, my dear child. How could I expect you to get anything else?" The plump woman stepped forward to order. As Mrs. Misaki was talking to the cashier, Runo felt a yank on one of her pigtails.

"What do you want liver kabobs for? Their hamburgers are way better than that yucky stuff." A boy Runo's age told her with a haughty look on his young face. Immediately, her face began to redden in anger. How dare he! Liver kabobs were the best food on the entire planet! Nobody got away with insulting her favorite food.

"Just so you know, liver kabobs are awesome! And no idiot like you would appreciate its awesomeness!" Her voice squeaked even higher as she defended her yummy snack.

The boy scoffed and turned away, his goggles flashing in the bright light of the mall. "Pft. You wouldn't know awesomeness if it hit you in your girly face." He flicked his nose while casting a glance in the girl's direction, noting that her cheeks were puffing out in fury. However, he refused to flinch, even if she was getting a bit scary.

"I am not girly!" Runo screamed at the red-clad boy. But before she could get out another word, her mother gently clamped down on the girl's shoulder.

Mrs. Misaki gave her daughter, whose face was still beet red with anger, a disapproving look. "Come now, Runo. Why don't you say goodbye to your friend so we can get on to eating?" She continued to stare at her daughter until the bluenette gave the boy a scathing look and snapping a quick goodbye at his smug face.

Without waiting for the boy to respond, she steered her daughter away from the line and towards an empty table in the center of the court. Upon arriving, she gave Runo a stern look. "Why did you scream at that boy? Haven't I taught you better manners?"

Runo looked at the ground, thoroughly chastised. "He said my liver kabobs were yucky and called me girly," she mumbled, almost incoherently. "And he pulled on my hair." She added, almost as a second thought.

Mrs. Misaki's expression softened and a small twinkle of amusement replaced the disapproving look she wore previously. "Runo, did you know? When a boy pulls on your hair, it means they like you." A teasing glint shone in her kind eyes.

Runo waved it off easily. She didn't even know the boy, so why would he like her? Her mom was crazy. Instead of responding, she dug into her platter of yummy looking kabobs and pushed the brown-haired boy to the back of her mind.

oOo

"I don't want to go to school! I don't wanna!" A childlike wail cut through the bustling crowds of children and parents. A few heads turned, but it was nothing new. Even though many kids looked forward to finally going to big kid school, there was always a few that didn't want to leave the safe confines of their parents.

Mrs. Misaki sighed as she pulled a screaming Runo towards her assigned classroom. "Come now Runo, kindergarten will be fun! You'll meet many new people, and you'll be living in big kid world without us always following you around!"

However, at her words, Runo began to cry. She didn't want her mommy to leave her! She wanted to stay with mommy and daddy and help the customers at their restaurant. Who needed school? It was just filled with stupid girly-girls and idiot boys that had cooties.

Mrs. Misaki let out a breath of relief as they finally reached the open classroom filled with young boys and girls. A few curious eyes filled with childish curiosity turned in the bluenette's direction. The teacher, noticing Runo's distress quickly headed to them. Every year, they had at least one child that bawled their eyes out, so it was no surprise that a crying girl was dragged into the room.

"Hello there. My name is Ayame Kisoto. You can call me Miss Kisoto. I will be your teacher for the next year!" She beamed down at the tearful Runo. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun, so you don't need to worry."

Runo sniffed and looked up at the nice lady. Her mother had told her to always be polite to adults, so she mumbled a small hi to the lady's shoes. Miss Kisoto smiled at the girl's tentative response. Nodding her head at the girl's mother, she reassured the fretting woman that Runo would be fine in her hands.

Gently clasping the small child's hand, she led her over to a pair of girls that were regarding Runo closely with wide eyes. An orange haired girl asked in a pretty, clear voice, "Miss Kisoto? Who's this?" The girl's large brown eyes surveyed the sniffling girl in front of them.

"This is Runo Misaki. She's a bit shy, so I would like you young ladies to take care of her, alright?" Miss Kisoto pushed the young girl forward. Smiling at the pair, she quickly said goodbye before going to take care of yet another crying child on the other side of the room.

"Hi, I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you." The orange-haired girl smiled kindly at Runo. Said blue-haired child finally lifted her eyes off of the floor to look at the two people in front of her. One was wearing a flowy yellow sundress with white shorts and a green blouse, while the other wore an outfit full of happy pinks and reds.

"I'm Runo." She said quietly, her brash personality muted by her fear of this strange new environment.

The white-haired girl in all of her pink glory bounced on her heels excitedly, "I'm Julie! Oh, we're all going to be such great friends!" She beamed at her two companions, her hands clapping together in her glee.

Runo cracked a smile at her hyperness. Even though the girl was the total opposite of her and was a bit annoying, she had a feeling that they would be close friends. Alice laughed in a light tinkling way that was infectious, and Runo found herself grinning at them.

Kindergarten didn't seem so bad after all.

oOo

The rest of the morning flew by, and Runo was enjoying herself. School wasn't so bad, especially when she had Alice and Julie by her side. When Miss Kisoto let them out for recess, she bounded ahead of her friends and raced outside into the warmth of the sun. Julie quickly caught up and giggled as she skipped and danced around. Alice came more slowly, her face too lit up with a happy look.

The three took turns on the swing set, pushing each other and pretending to fly. Runo yelled a word of warning before launching herself out of the seat and landing a bit clumsily in front of the swing. Julie laughed at applauded while Alice smiled and kindly pat her hands together, amused at her antics.

Runo curtsied at them before pretending to wave and cry like an honored celebrity. She was cut short when a she felt a tug on her pigtail. She turned and glared at the offender. To her surprise, it was the boy from the food line.

"That was the best you could do? Hmph. Girls." He turned away with his nose in the air.

Runo's retort was drowned by Julie's loud scream and raucous giggling. She gaped as the girl latched herself firmly onto the red-clad boy.

"Dan! It's been, like, soo long!" Runo winced as Julie's voice reached a whole new level of squeakiness.

Dan smirked and raised a hand to brush at his nose, "Hey Julie! I didn't know you hung out with Miss Pigtails here."

Bristling at the horrid nickname, her retort was once again interrupted.

"Have you met before, Dan? This is Runo." The snarky comment died in Runo's mouth as Alice's sweet voice cut in smoothly. This, however, did not stop her from looking away petulantly. This Dan was a meany. He should be glad that Alice was there; otherwise she would have given him a piece of her mind!

"Yeah we met. I still don't know why you like liver kabobs that much. They're so gross." Dan waved the bluenette off with a nonchalant tone, oblivious to Runo's rage.

By now, Runo's ears were blowing steam and her eyes burned with anger. Oh no, he did not. He _did not_ just insult her favorite food. _Again!_ Who cares if Alice and Julie were there, that little brat deserved a good smack on the head.

Fast as a viper and with the force that rivaled that of a tiger, she launched herself forward and smacked the guy upside the head. Glaring at him through narrowed eyes, she watched as he blinked.

Once.

Twice.

He then did the most unexpected thing. He began laughing.

Ignoring Alice's scandalized look and Julie's defensive posture, he crumpled to the grass howling with mirth. Of course, this did nothing to help Runo's mood. Darn it! He was supposed to start bowing down to her and apologizing for his inexcusable attitude towards her favorite food!

She stared at the boy who was beginning to regain some composure with anger. Stupid jerk! Why didn't he do what she wanted?!

Dan slowly sat up, wiping away a stray tear. He grinned up at Runo, whose face had multiple bulging veins.

"You know, it's been a while since someone's been able to hit me." He was still grinning cheekily at the girl. "But usually they can hit a lot better. You're such a girl."

Runo felt her like her face was just about to explode. How dare he! First he insults her liver kabobs, then he basically calls her weak? Oh _no_ he didn't!

"Oh yeah?! You want to say that again?" Snarling with rage, the five-year old made to grab him, but another hand grabbed her arm and forced her to stay where she was. Looking up, eyes still sparking, she saw a boy with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. He had an eyebrow raised, but not towards her.

"Dan, you actually let a girl hit you? Then you call her weak?" The mysterious boy shook his head, almost exasperated, his voice seemed to carry despite the quiet tone in which he spoke.

"Shut up Shun! Not all of us are great and powerful ninjas!" Dan pouted from his position on the floor. He hated to admit it, but he was a bit envious of Shun's totally awesome ninjaness.

"Now, now Dan. Don't be rude. And Shun, you should be more tactful." Alice gently chastised the pair, before offering Dan her hand to help him up. Dan gratefully accepted it, glad that at _someone_ took his side. Kind of.

The sudden tightening on Runo's arm made her look up at the boy in surprise. Startled, she saw his gaze directed towards where Dan was still holding Alice's hand. A devious smirk crept its way up onto her face. Ooh, was someone jealous?

His grip didn't loosen until Dan finally let go of the small red-head's hand. He then silently removed his hand, only to cross them somewhat defensively over his chest.

The group stood in an awkward silence for a minute. Thankfully, it was broken as Miss Kisoto called for everyone to return inside. Dan and Julie skipped ahead, or at least Julie did while dragging him along. Alice and Shun followed, the dark-haired boy spiking up a quiet conversation with the girl.

Runo stayed back for a moment, head tilted to the side in a rare moment of thoughtfulness. What a strange group they were, but for some reason, she felt like they would someday be very good friends. With that thought, she followed the rest back towards their classroom, the entire time resolutely ignoring how nice Dan's hair had felt when she had smacked his head.

oOo

_Throughout the next decade, Runo was on the receiving end of countless yanks and tugs on her twin pigtails. The majority of them were thanks to a particular hyperactive boy that was named Dan Kuso. Every time he pulled her hair, she was reminded of what her mother had teasingly told her ten years ago._

_**When a boy pulls on your hair, it means they like you.**_

_And of course, every time Runo pushed the absolutely ridiculous thought from her mind. _

_But that didn't stop her from secretly wishing._

oOo

Sitting at a park bench was a young teenager at the ripe age of 15. Said teenager was becoming more and more aggravated by the minute. Huffing impatiently, she checked the cute little watch that her mother had given to her as a birthday present.

9:43 A.M.

He was a whole thirteen minutes late! Cursing the guy in her mind, as it would be very unladylike to do so out loud, the girl began to tap her feet against the ground impatiently. She recalled what Marucho had reassured her the day before when she had voiced her worries.

_Don't worry Runo! Dan's a great guy, because even if he's late, he really cares about you. Besides, he wouldn't be Dan if he did show up on time!_

Hoping to every deity out there, Runo prayed that this was the case. The boy that she had been crushing on for who knows how long was late to their very first date! The bluenette bit her lip in worry. What if he stood her up? How would she ever look him in the eye again?

Almost collapsing with relief, she spotted a red-clad boy racing in her direction on the back of his bike. Refraining from rolling her eyes as he skidded to a stop in front of her, she instead opted to smile brilliantly at the sheepish Dan that stood in front of her.

"Hehe, sorry Runo I'm late…" He trailed off, looking at her guiltily. Runo sighed. Normally she would yell at him for making her wait, but she wanted today to go smoothly, so she smiled before telling him it was alright.

It seemed Dan was somewhat speechless at how easily he had been forgiven and grinned at the girl. "Let's go then! I know this awesome place where we can go!"

Dan grabbed her hand and excitedly dragged her in who knows which direction to who knows where. All she could think of was how nice his hand felt in hers and the blush that was threatening to take over her cheeks.

Finally, they arrived at a beautiful clearing somewhere past the forest in the park. Runo gasped in awe at the sheer beauty and tranquility of the place. The lush leaves swayed and danced in the passing breeze and the blooming flowers gave a light fragrance to the air.

She turned and beamed at Dan, who was rubbing the back of his neck and had a blush staining his face.

"What do you think?" He asked, almost nervously.

Runo threw her arms around him, catching the guy off guard as he stumbled a few steps before adjusting to the additional weight. "I absolutely love it. It's so beautiful."

Dan's face crumpled in relief as he enthusiastically returned her embrace. He smirked as he gently tugged a lock of her hair.

Runo's eyes widened, even though he couldn't see the small look of shock that crossed her face. He probably had no idea what she realized as he tugged on the silky strands. She closed her eyes and tightened her arms around the boy's neck. A happy expression lit her face as she pressed herself to the young man in front of her.

_Seems you were right momma. Boys do pull on your hair when they like you._

FIN.

* * *

**AN: Whatcha think? Yes I do realize it gets a bit OOC at the end, but hey, I'm in no way perfect xD I do admit that I rushed the ending, if you have any ideas to improve or if you find any grammar errors, please tell me and I'll see to it ASAP!**

**Please leave a review! I always love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
